The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll, also sometimes referred to in the art as a roll with bending or sag compensation.
Generally speaking, the controlled deflection roll of the present development is of the type comprising a stationary roll support and a roll shell mounted to be rotatable about the roll support. The roll shell is supported independently of the sag or bending-through of the roll support upon the roll support with the aid of at least one support arrangement. At the end regions of the roll shell there is arranged a respective ring-shaped closure element which is rotatably mounted in the roll shell. Each closure element has an opening which surrounds the end of the roll support in spaced relationship in such a manner that the roll shell together with sealing ring means is movable in a number of radial directions in relation to the roll support.
A controlled deflection roll or pressure roll of this type is known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,546, granted Jan. 30, 1979. In FIG. 1 of such patent the closure element is mounted in the roll shell with the aid of a ball bearing and is prevented from rotating relative to the roll support by means of a rubber sleeve. The particular advantage of this prior art construction resides in the fact that it can be provided with a number of support element arrangements which are effective in different pressure or pressing planes, without there being formed statically undefined forces in a bearing of the roll shell, as for instance is the case with the controlled deflection rolls disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,319, granted Mar. 4, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, granted Apr. 9, 1974, reference being particularly made to FIG. 9 thereof.